


You're in my veins; You're all I taste

by NobodyBreaksMyHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Bat prince has some issues to work through, Because Ben is a vampire with the power to compel, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben is fighting lots of different urges, Ben really does love Rey he just needs to learn how to show it better, But Rey won't take any vampire's shit, Dark, Developing Relationship, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, His family isn't helping but maybe Rey can, Human/Vampire Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Immortality, Inaccuracies abound, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Love, Maybe a little pain train because I'm a hoe, Mind Manipulation, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Smut, Obsessive Behavior, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pining, Possessive Ben Solo, Prince Ben Solo, Protective Ben Solo, Rey is a Queen even without a crown, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo babies, Sensuality, Sexual Tension, Soft Ben Solo, Tags Are Hard, The Force, Touch-Starved, Vampire Ben, Vampire Bites, Vampire Prince Ben, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Vampiric Royalty, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), but with vampires, eventual pregnancy, idk i've never written smut before, making stuff up as I go, yikes what am i doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyBreaksMyHeart/pseuds/NobodyBreaksMyHeart
Summary: “I’m Rey,” she said softly. “Who are you?”He folded into himself even more. No. He couldn’t possibly tell her who he was let alone what he was. And he definitely wasn't going to tell her that he imprinted on her. Just as he couldn’t force her to be his Queen, despite what the fates seem to have woven for him. She didn’t belong in his world and he wouldn’t turn her either. He couldn't.So he made a silent promise to watch over her until she fell into eternal slumber. He locked onto her gaze until her eyes glazed over which meant he had full control. Then he stepped forward and gently gripped her chin.“After I leave, you will remember nothing of this night or me. You will return home and never go into the forest alone again.”~*~*~*~*~*~Inspired by the incomparableemchewchewon Twitter: "Vampire/bat prince Ben saves human Rey and becomes her secret guardian. He keeps ditching all his mother's attempts to find him a wife to look out for his human - but like he can stop whenever he wants. Seriously, its not like he's imprinted on her or anything. He's fine. It's fine..."
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	1. He only has eyes for her

**Author's Note:**

> Peep these links to see further inspiration: [Ben looking like a large baby bat](https://twitter.com/emchewchew/status/1284878531735027715) and [Moodboard/Summary](https://twitter.com/emchewchew/status/1285005387767459840)
> 
> I took some liberties with this prompt, but kept the main idea of Ben as a Vampire Prince who imprints on mortal Rey. (Yes vampires imprint in this story.) And...I may have used ideas from Twilight/Vampire Diaries to help create my version of a vampire lol This was meant to be a fluffy one shot, but the angst crept in with a side of dark/creepy and the one shot became a multi chapter fic... 
> 
> Read the tags because my mind went lots of different places when outlining this story and I wanted to make sure I covered any and all possible triggers. I will still put a warning up if there's a chapter with any potential triggering content. (Chapter count TBD...but I'm gonna *try* to keep it low...) =P

_"You're in my veins and I cannot get you out_  
 _You're all I taste at night inside of my mouth..."_  
  
In My Veins by Andrew Belle   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
 **[Present Day]**

The air was thick with heat and humidity. It was nearing midnight, but the sleepy valley town of Takodana was always too warm even long after sunset. Ben torpedoed himself through the air quicker than any flying creature known to mankind. His destination was the same as it had been almost every night for the past three years - a two story home at the end of a quiet cul-de-sac. He landed softly on the branch of a red oak tree that sat right outside a second floor window. As usual, the light was on and the curtains drawn back allowing him a view of the reason he made this journey.  
  
Rey was laying on her bed reading, oblivious to the red eyed creature sitting outside her bedroom window. Her brunette hair was in its usual three bun style, a few loose strands falling around her face. Her brow was furrowed slightly as she was lost to the text her hazel eyes absorbed. A constellation of freckles dotted her skin. (Ben had studied her closely and long enough by now to have counted them all.) He settled in comfortably on the tree branch knowing he’d be here long after she’d fallen asleep. All the while, his mother’s words of warning echoed around in his mind.  
  
 _“Stay away from mortals and their world. They wish us nothing but death. Interacting with them is dangerous and forbidden.”_  
  
He’d known as much. Heard as much. Read about it in books. Mortals didn’t understand his kind - Vampires. _The demonic undead. Bloodthirsty nightwalkers. Cold blooded killers._ All words spoken with such venom and hatred. The mortals made assumptions based on the very few who were ruthless and violent. But most of his kind were peaceful.  
  
It was only when mortals began trapping and killing them that they fought back and eventually went into hiding. Now they lived at the top of a very tall mountain where no man dared to go. It was the mythical kingdom of Alderaan. The kingdom that Ben’s family had ruled over for several millenia. It’s inhabitants were as old as the stars. Ancient magic helped keep it hidden and protected.   
  
Ben was 510 years old which was 10 years past the expected marrying age of 500 for the Crown Prince. He’d never given much thought to marriage and had never been in a relationship. Most of his days were spent alone perfecting his abilities, studying his lineage and preparing for the day he'd take on the title of King.  
  
While many others his age enjoyed each other’s company, he preferred to be alone. But that didn't prevent his mother from trying to find him a wife and eventual future Queen every moment she was awake. There were plenty of eligible immortals who vied for his affection but he wouldn't give it. No more matter how beautiful, how kind, or how sweet they smelled.   
  
"He's being foolish," his mother Leia - the current Queen of Alderaan - complained to his grandfather Anakin earlier that day. Neither of them knew Ben was hiding in the shadows nearby. "She was a perfectly good candidate. Well loved by her kind. Strong lineage. Beautiful inside and out. I'm almost at my wit's end!"  
  
"He just hasn't found the right one yet, but he will. We all did," said Anakin calmly.  
  
"It's been ten years! _Ten_ years since he came of age! He should've imprinted by now in the very least!"   
  
“He will imprint eventually."   
  
“Yes, but he hasn’t. You imprinted long before his age, as did I and Luke. Is it possible he may never imprint?”  
  
Anakin nodded. “It is always a possibility. But we can never know for sure.”  
  
“He is set to take the crown as King. Han grows weary of the title with each passing day and is ready to rest. But Ben cannot take on such a title until he has a Queen!”  
  
Sighing, Anakin turned around to face his only daughter. “If he hasn’t chosen a Queen or imprinted on anyone by the time he is 515, we will choose for him.”  
  
Ben bared his fangs at the very thought of them _forcing_ him to take a wife. Especially since he’d already imprinted on someone.

~*~*~*~*~*~ **  
  
** **[3 Years Ago]  
**

Leia was once again trying to force Ben to spend time with some fairy princess. Of all the girls paraded before him over the past 7 years, this one did seem the most tolerable. But yet...she wasn't. When Leia was well out of earshot, he'd politely declined the girl's invitation to dinner. Instead, he locked himself inside his room where he waited until long after everyone was asleep before flying off into the night.  
  
He had no destination in mind, he just needed to get away. It had been about a week since he'd shifted into what mortals would call a "bat". Granted he was larger than any normal sized bat, but still. This form made it easier for him to fly through the air without drawing unwanted attention. He usually stayed above the cloud line and flew around the tops of the neighboring mountains. But tonight would be different.  
  
In an act of rebellion he knew would make his mother upset, Ben flew well below the safety of the cloud line where the probability of being seen by a mortal was high. But Ben didn't care. He was fed up. Seven years of girls practically being thrown at his feet and his mother demanding he be married off had been building up inside of him. Why wasn't it enough that he knew how to care for his people on his own? Why did they insist on him taking a Queen? Ben grit his teeth as he continued flying just above the forest of the valley down below.   
  
Takodana was in his sights when it happened. The most heavenly scent filled the air. It was a heady mixture of mandarin oranges, strawberry, honeysuckle, jasmine and sandalwood. Not too overpowering, but just enough that it called to him. Pulled him in like a moth to a flame. The sweet scent of the unknown. And so he flew even lower into the trees chasing after it.  
  
It led him deep in the forest to a girl who was sprawled out on the ground. A red bicycle was thrown off to the side. Ben landed a safe distance away up in a tree, not noticing the state she was in. He'd never seen a mortal this close up before let alone smelled one this...enticing. In fact, he couldn't think of a single moment in his 1807 years of existence when he'd smelled anything sweeter.  
  
As he continued to stare, he finally realized something was wrong. It was the odd color of her skin. Her eyes were half lidded and she was groaning as though she were in immense pain. That’s when Ben saw it. The bite on her forearm. And he could smell it. Something sour mixed in with all her sweet. The putrid stench of snake venom. She was dying. **No.**  
  
He quickly flew down from the safety his perch transforming once he hit the forest floor in a black cloud of smoke. If she noticed, she didn’t react. But then again, she wasn’t really doing much of anything other than writhing helplessly on the ground as the poison took over her body. Ben knelt down beside her and studied her face. Her lips were slightly parted and dry. Her eyes dull in color. Skin almost as pale as his which meant the life was in her was slowly dimming. Dragging her limp body onto his lap, Ben lifted her forearm to his mouth. He could almost see Leia's look of disgust.   
  
_“Don’t you dare bite her, Benjamin!"  
  
_ A second later, his fangs sunk into the soft flesh of her arm right over the bite. The snake venom tasted as disgusting as it smelled. He cringed at first but knew he had to keep going if he wanted to save her life. He had to keep drinking until he no longer tasted rot. He knew when the poison was completely out of her system when he finally tasted the sweet nectar of her veins. It was like nothing he’d ever tasted before. Somehow even better than it smelled. Blood to a vampire tasted like the scent of the creature it belonged to. And this creature…this mortal being…was so incredibly delicious.  
  
Suddenly his mind was flooded with images. Of her. Of him. Of _them_. Together. Holding hands. Laughing. Running through the fairy meadows. Watching the stars falling from the top of the highest mountain. Embracing. Kissing in the dark. Stolen glances. Whispers of love. Tangled up in one another. Her transformation. Then they were in the ancient cathedral of his ancestors. Promises of forever. Promises of a love that would last beyond the end of time. Married. More images of a future with her. A new home. Their bodies intertwined. He saw their children. Hair as dark as his and eyes as bright as hers. _“Ben.”_ Her voice. Her smile. Her touch. Her scent. Her taste. Her _love_. **_Herherherherher._ **  
  
Ben shuddered in the realization that he’d _imprinted_ on her. Him. Vampiric royalty. Her. A mere mortal. His eyes had gone black, his claws digging into her skin as his baser instincts quickly took over. The instincts that told him she was nothing more than a meal and he needed to drain her completely. And so he latched on tighter, even as she shifted in his lap, frowning and trying to pull away. Caught somewhere between asleep and awake. Trapped in both a dream and a nightmare.  
  
 _“You can stop now, Ben,”_ he could hear Leia saying as the girl’s eyes began to flutter open.  
  
 _“You’re drinking too much. Stop."_   
  
Still Ben drank, gripping the girl so tightly now his claws were digging bloody crescents into the skin of her neck and upper arm where he was holding onto her.  
  
 _“You’re going to kill the poor creature **STOP IT**!”_  
  
He could feel Leia’s tight grip on his shoulder, claws coming out threatening to break skin if he didn’t comply. Her voice had turned into a threatening growl that shook him to the core making him believe she was right behind him. _**“Benjamin Chewbacca Organa-Solo, I SAID STOP!”  
  
**_ With a cry of frustration, he wrenched himself away from the girl who was now fully awake. She looked at him in wide eyed terror. He knew what she was seeing. Larger than any man she would ever encounter, skin as pale as snow, eyes blown wide and dark with bloodlust. Her life essence dripping from his mouth. His teeth and fangs bared as sharp as knives. Black claws where fingers should have been. Her blood still called to him like a siren’s song. He lunged forward mindlessly and she screamed when he grabbed her arm again ready to take more. To drain her completely.  
  
"Please," she begged.Tears were spilling from her eyes which he now noticed were a sparkling hazel color even in the pale moonlight. She tried to pull her arm away but he tightened his grip. “Please don’t hurt me.”  
  
Then he remembered the images in his mind. A future. _Forever_ with…with her. His soulmate. His Queen. Immediately, his eyes went back to soft brown, his claws and fangs retracted. He quickly wiped the blood away from his mouth. But she was still frightened. Frozen to the spot. Had she not seen the images as well? Were mortals not capable of imprinting? He let go of her arm and shrank back trying to make himself seem smaller, wrapping his cloak around himself. He expected her to run away screaming now that he'd finally let her go. But she remained right where she was studying him as he studied her.   
  
“Wh – who are you?” she asked.  
  
There was caution in her voice, but she wasn't crying or shaking anymore. Maker, she was glorious. For a moment, Ben considered telling her everything. That he was a vampire. And not just any vampire, he was the Crown Prince of Alderaan. He wanted to tell her he was of marrying age and would also soon be king. He _needed_ to tell her that he had imprinted on her which meant… He looked at her again. Really truly looked at her and realized how young she was. Her eyes wide with innocence. She had the look of a young girl who hadn't known much of the world apart from the tiny town she lived in. He also noticed how her fear had shifted into something else entirely. Wonder. Curiosity.  
  
“I’m Rey,” she said softly. “Who are you?”  
  
Ben folded into himself even more. No. He couldn’t possibly tell her who he was let alone _what_ he was. And he definitely wasn't going to tell her that he imprinted on her. Just as he couldn’t force her to be his Queen, despite what the fates seem to have woven for him. She didn’t belong in his world and he wouldn’t turn her either. He couldn't.   
  
So he made a silent promise to watch over her until she fell into eternal slumber. He locked onto her gaze until her eyes glazed over which meant he had full control. Then he stepped forward and gently gripped her chin.   
  
“After I leave, you will remember nothing of this night or me. You will return home and never go into the forest alone again.”  
  
He allowed himself a few more seconds with her. He studied her face, her glossy eyes staring at him. Unblinking. Unmoving. As much as it pained him to leave her - his _soulmate_ \- behind, he knew it was for the best. Finally, he let go of her chin then chastely kissed her forehead and kept her catatonic until he was a safe distance away.

~*~*~*~*~*~ **  
  
** **[Present Day]  
**

Ben figured out she was only 13 in human years the night he saved her…the night he imprinted on her. Now she was 16 and even more beautiful than before. Anakin and Leia were still quite relentless in their mission to find him a suitable Queen. And Ben was just as relentless in his refusal to accept any of them.  
  
His thoughts and feelings had evolved since that fated night three years ago. Ben realized that no matter what he did, he would eventually be forced to take a Queen. And the thought of being unfaithful to the one he’d imprinted on repulsed him. So he made the decision to go against his previous plan of keeping Rey at a distance. Instead, he'd take her when she was 18. Sure, she'd fight him but he'd turn her and she'd have eternity to get used to it.   
  
The light went off in her bedroom which meant she was finally going to sleep. Ben had learned by now that she fell asleep quickly and was also a heavy sleeper which he was grateful for. Yet he waited until he heard her lightly snoring before quietly opening her window and flying in. He softly landed on the floor and transformed.  
  
He was much bigger than he had been three years ago, a lot stronger too. His vampiric urges were even stronger as well, which meant he had to practice a lot of self control around her. He crept silently to her bed and knelt down watching the rise and fall of her chest. Shutting his eyes, he allowed her scent to wash over him. The sound of her heart beating was the most beautiful song he'd ever heard in his eternal, lonely life.  
  
It took every single ounce of strength his immortal body possessed to not drink from her again. To not turn her, mate her and fly her back to Alderaan to be his Queen that very moment. Instead, he managed to compose himself long enough to leave the softest of kisses on her forehead. She smiled a little in her sleep as she curled up under her comforter. Ben was now fully committed in his resolve to have her as his Queen no matter what. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
  
“I’ll come back for you, sweetheart. I promise.”  
  
He kissed her once again before flying off into the night. When he returned home, he would tell his family that he’d imprinted. He would also tell them she was mortal and that he had every intention of turning her so she would be accepted as the new Queen. But he would also tell them that he was waiting until she was 18 before he took her. Just two more years. He’d already waited 510 years. He could wait two more. 


	2. The eighteenth year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to post this *Facepalm*
> 
> Stuff and things:  
> \- I brought in an original male character as Rey’s crush [don’t worry, he’s of little consequence]  
> \- Rose is an only child in this story [sorry Paige]  
> \- Ben is here to claim his Queen and she is here to be a challenge

**[2 years later]  
**

“Happy birthday bitch!” Rose exclaimed, as she shoved a plastic crown with the words “Birthday Girl” on top of Rey’s head.  
  
Then she pulled a large Ziploc full of colorful paper confetti out of her backpack and started throwing it everywhere. Rey laughed as she tried to avoid the evil paper particles that would be stuck in her hair for days. They had been celebrating birthdays together every year since they met in the fourth grade when Rey beat up a sixth grader for bullying Rose.  
  
Confetti and tacky birthday crowns followed by a junk food infused night of chick flicks and gossip became their birthday tradition. Neither of them threw big parties and rarely hung out with anyone else. Unlike their peers, they focused more on studies than their social lives. They both shared the dream of graduating Takodana High and moving to the other side of the world to attend Coruscant University where they had already been accepted.  
  
Turning eighteen was a milestone age for Rey. It meant she had aged out of the system and was finally free of her foster father Unkar Plutt. He agreed to let her move in with the Ticos for the remainder of senior year. Then she and Rose planned to move to Coruscant in August and never look back. While she would miss the green landscape, the mountains and cool weather, it was all she’d ever known. Takodana was a small valley town with a population of around thirteen thousand. Rey was ready to see the world and move to a big city with her best friend by her side. Senior year - her eighteenth year - was really looking up.   
  
"So...did Plutt finally acknowledge your birthday this year?" Rose asked, as they walked into school.  
  
Rey was still trying to get confetti out of her hair and shook her head. "Of course not. He's keeping his tradition of no gift giving alive. He left for work before I even woke up this morning."  
  
"Ugh, he is such an ass."  
  
"True, but letting me move in with you until we graduate and can finally move away from this leafy little hamlet is the best gift he could ever give me."  
  
They started walking past the atrium where several groups of students were gathered since there was still seven minutes left before the tardy bell. Rose's gaze landed on a group of football players and noticed one of them watching Rey.   
  
“Don’t look now," Rose said under her breath. "But Evan is totally checking you out."  
  
Rey looked and sure enough, the blonde haired, green eyed quarterback smiled and waved. She had a few crushes over the years, but never pursued a relationship. However, there were times - like now - when she thought that trying to pursue a relationship with Evan maybe wasn't such a bad idea. He was also a senior and had even been accepted to Coruscant University on a football scholarship. What intrigued Rey even more was the fact that he didn't live up to the jock stereotype. Instead of waving back at him like any normal human being would, Rey frowned and ducked her head and yanked Rose down the hallway.   
  
“I told you not to look!” said Rose, as they walked to their shared first class. “My god, your face is red!”  
  
“Shut up,” Rey muttered. “Also, you do realize that anytime you say _not_ to do something, I will almost _always_ do it?”  
  
Rose rolled her eyes. “So is this the year you finally stop playing games and ask him out already?”  
  
“What? No! We’re graduating in like three months. It would be stupid of me to let some boy become a distraction from maintaining my spot as Valedictorian.”  
  
“You’ve liked him since the eighth grade Valentine’s dance when you choked on that strawberry and he performed the Heimlich Maneuver on you."  
  
“That strawberry was abnormally large and you didn’t have to make me laugh while I was eating it.”  
  
“Well you didn't have to shove the entire thing in your mouth!” Rose giggled. “You could’ve taken smaller bites like a normal person would have!”  
  
They headed to their usual seats in the back of the classroom as their teacher wrote notes on the blackboard. Once they were seated, Rose leaned across the aisle and lowered her voice as other students filed in.   
  
"I'm serious, Rey. We're seniors now. You're smart enough to balance your studies and maintain a relationship. Evan's not a bad guy and he's _very_ single. Has been for a while. This is as good a time as any to finally take that leap."  
  
Before Rey could respond, the tardy bell rang. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

“You should call Evan,” said Rose, as they watched She’s the Man.  
  
After school, they had gone to a local diner for crinkle cut fries and chocolate shakes. Then they went grocery shopping for the perfect movie night junk food. Rose’s parents were out of town which meant they would have the house to themselves for the weekend.  
  
Rey frowned. “What? Why?”  
  
“Because it’s your birthday.”  
  
“Rose, I’ve never talked to him outside of school."  
  
“That's not true," Rose shook her head and paused the movie. "We crashed his pool party last summer remember? Aaaand you guys stayed up star gazing and talking until like three in the morning."  
  
"Okay, well besides that...we don't talk or hang out."  
  
“But you like him.”  
  
Rey could feel herself blushing. “I mean…he’s cute and funny and nice and...not at all like what I assumed a jock would be.”  
  
“Then what’s the problem?”  
  
"We’re both about to graduate and move away.”  
  
“Rey, he’s going to Coruscant, too.”  
  
“So are twenty thousand other people. Coruscant University is a really big school. The chances of us running into each other are slim.”  
  
Rose sighed and laid back against the pile of pillows she’d set up behind her. “You are impossible Rey.”  
  
“No. I’m just really not interested in a relationship right now.”  
  
“You haven’t been interested in a relationship for as long as I’ve known you.”  
  
“What’s wrong with that?”  
  
“Nothing. But don’t you get lonely sometimes?”  
  
“Not really,” Rey shrugged, as she ate some popcorn. “Can we please get back to the movie?”  
  
“Fine."   
  
It was only a few minutes later when Rey let out an annoyed sigh and paused the movie again. Rose looked at her questioningly. "I thought you were done talking."  
  
"I was," Rey nodded. "But...you're right."  
  
"About...?"  
  
"I _do_ like Evan. A lot. I just never thought he'd be interested in me."  
  
"Well you are hard to read."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Rose took a deep breath. "Okay, so I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Evan's been wanting to ask you out."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I had three classes with him last semester and two with him currently. For the record, he's usually the one who brings you up. He had it in his mind that you were dating some college guy and finds it hard to believe you've never had a boyfriend. He has a massive crush on you, he's just been too shy to do anything about it."  
  
"Why didn't either of you tell me sooner?!"  
  
"We were kind of hoping that you'd figure it out on your own. He never wanted to put pressure on you."   
  
Rey blinked a few times and nodded slowly trying to process everything Rose had told her.   
  
"So..." Rose prodded. "Are you going to call him?"  
  
"It's too late right now and we're having girl time. But I promise you tomorrow I will call him and we'll go from there."  
  
Rose beamed and clapped her hands. "Oh my god I cannot wait to eavesdrop on this conversation."  
  
Rey rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and a new kind of warmth in her heart. No one ever cared about her, not in the way Evan seemed to. Rose's family cared for her and while Unkar never expressed in words that he did, he still took her in and made sure all her basic needs were met. But this was something different. To be wanted romantically. She snuggled back against her pillows and said nothing else as the movie started up again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was 2:34 AM when Rey woke up gasping for air and clutching her neck. Her heart was racing as she looked around in confusion. It took a few minutes for her to steady her breathing and realize she was safe and sound in the Tico's living room. A couple feet away Rose was snoring softly in her own sleeping bag with a sleep mask covering her eyes. Rey couldn't remember exactly why she had woken up so suddenly, but she knew that whatever it was must've just been in a dream. She laid back down and stared at the ceiling hoping sleep would take over her once more. But as soon as she closed her eyes...  
 _  
"Rey…”_  
  
The voice was vaguely familiar, but she promptly ignored it.  
  
 _“Rey, it’s time.”_  
  
She rolled onto her side and covered her head with a blanket.   
  
**_“Wake up, Rey.”_**  
  
Her eyes shot open and she sat up. The voice sounded closer that time and she knew now it wasn't a dream.   
  
_“Please come to me, my love.”_  
  
She turned towards the large picture window overlooking the Tico’s backyard. The full moon was bright and cast everything in a mystic glow. Beyond the backyard was the meadow that separated Takodana from the thick forest that surrounded it. Growing up, the forest had been one of Rey’s favorite places to go. She’d ride her thrifted red bicycle into the trees and follow along the trails for hours on end never getting bored. After she met Rose, they would play in the forest pretending to be fairy princesses in a kingdom far, far away.  
  
Then something happened. Something Rey couldn’t remember. Whatever it was had her avoiding the forest whether or not she was alone. But now for reasons unknown, she felt a pull. It was as though there were an invisible string tugging her to the darkened trees. And she somehow knew that at the end of this string was whoever or whatever was talking to her.  
  
But a walk through the forest would have to wait until it was light outside and Rose could go with her. So Rey laid back down and squeezed her eyes shut again, hoping sleep would consume her and the voice would finally go away. After a few moments of tossing and turning, she let out an annoyed sigh. Whatever hold was on her felt even stronger now. Her feet seemed to have minds of their own as she walked outside into the backyard. She ignored the chill of the wind on her exposed skin and the feel of grass beneath her bare feet as she allowed herself to be guided by an invisible force towards the unknown.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ben had waited long enough. He wanted to take her before she left for school. He wanted to take her after school when she went to that small diner with her friend Rose. He definitely wanted to take her when he heard them talking about Evan. The way her heartrate picked up had Ben fighting hard against the urge to find and end the pathetic mortal's life. Rey was _his_. No one else's.  
  
He kept his hypnotic hold over her until she was far enough into the forest that no one would hear her if she screamed. All the while, he could hear his mother in the back of his mind warning against using compulsion. She obviously didn't know how difficult Rey was. Ben released his hold when Rey made it to the small clearing where he was waiting. He watched her intently like a predator watches their prey right before they pounce.   
  
At first, Rey looked around in confusion and shivered. Her tank top and sleep shorts were of little help against the chilly night air. Crossing her arms over her chest, she turned in a slow circle trying to figure out where she was. Ben stood where he knew she would eventually see him and allowed his eyes to glow for good measure. Finally, she found him.  
  
“Wh – who’s there?” Rey said fearfully.  
  
Ben stepped out into the moonlight and watched as her eyes widened. Never in her life had she encountered someone like him. He cast such a large shadow and was the most intimidating being she'd ever encountered. His dark hair fell in soft waves around his face and reached almost all the way down to his shoulders. His skin was almost as pale as the moon. His eyes that she could've sworn were glowing red a few seconds ago, were now so dark they looked black.   
  
“Rey,” he smiled, as he walked slowly towards her.   
  
“H – how…do you know my name?” she took a step back for every step he took forward.   
  
“I’ve known your name for quite some time now.”  
  
Rey yelped when her back hit a tree and she realized she was trapped. Ben could hear her heart pounding in her chest. The sour smell of fear tainted her otherwise heavenly scent that had drawn him to her all those years ago. He stopped walking towards her when he was a couple feet away. Then he briefly shut his eyes to try and compose himself. It had been difficult keeping his distance for so long, only allowing himself light kisses when she was fast asleep and unaware of his presence. He wanted to reach out and hold her. _Needed_ to kiss her and taste her. But not now. Soon enough.   
  
"You know my name," she broke into his thoughts. "But I don't know yours."  
  
“I’m Benjamin, but you can call me Ben.”  
  
He was met with silence as Rey looked for any possible way around him but found none.   
  
“It was me,” Ben continued.  
  
Rey licked her lips nervously and his eyes tracked the movement. “What was you?”  
  
“I’m the one who called you here.”  
  
“The voice... That was you?”  
  
Ben nodded. “We have a bond.”  
  
“A what?” Rey frowned, trying to calm her racing heart. Her mind was yelling at her to run, but her body wouldn’t move. It _couldn’t_ move. She felt rooted to the spot. “I don’t understand what’s happening.”  
  
“I’m your soulmate,” Ben said.  
  
 _“Just give it to her straight,” his Uncle Luke had told him. “She’s going to hate you no matter what, so the least you can do is be honest from the start.”_  
  
Rey looked even more bewildered. “My…soulmate?”  
  
Ben nodded and for a moment neither one of them said anything else. Suddenly, she started laughing. It was music to Ben's ears, but he didn’t understand the reason for it.   
  
“Why do you laugh?” he asked.  
  
“Do you not hear yourself? You sound crazy.”  
  
“I assure you I am not crazy.”  
  
“Yeah okay,” Rey rolled her eyes. “Soulmates…that’s the most ridiculous… And even if there was such a thing as soulmates, then why in the hell would mine be some guy I’ve never even met? And believe me, I would remember someone who liked lurking in the forest late at night dressed like some dark broody Disney prince. Are you a professional cosplayer or something? Is this a video game character?”  
  
Ben frowned. Why did she accuse him of being crazy? And why was she looking at him like that? Like what he was saying was nothing more than a joke. Like she didn’t believe him.   
  
“You don’t believe me,” he said.  
  
“No, I’m sorry,” Rey shook her head. “I really don’t. Now if you’ll excuse me…I really need to get some sleep. I have a big day tomorrow...today...later today. It was nice meeting you I guess. Take care!”  
  
She easily walked around him to head back to the Tico's. Ben wasn't sure what to say or do anymore. He thought he'd done everything right. He'd given her years of space, watched over her from afar. The bond was supposed to be an instant connection but so far it seemed like only Ben's side of it had been activated. He knew humans worked differently to his kind, but he was still confused. He’d been warned it would be difficult to bring Rey to Alderaan especially without the use of compulsion. He’d already gone against his mother's advice and used it to bring Rey into the forest. Now it seemed like she was leaving him.  
  
 _“Patience,” Leia had told him. “You need to exercise patience because she will not go with you willingly.”_  
  
 _“I know, but I have to try.”_  
  
 _“Then what?” asked his Uncle Luke. “What happens if she doesn’t want to leave willingly?”_  
  
 _Ben ignored him and waited for Leia to speak again._  
  
 _“Ben, honey,” she said, carefully. “Are you absolutely sure this is what you want? That **she** is who you want? Just because you imprinted on this…human…doesn’t mean –“_  
  
 _“I love her,” Ben insisted._  
  
 _Luke scoffed. “Love isn’t just about imprinting, being drawn in by someone’s scent or the way their blood tastes. It is so much more than that. Not that I expect you to understand. I doubt you are capable of truly loving anything.”_  
  
 _Ben bared his fangs and Luke shrank back a little._  
  
 _“Luke, that is quite enough!” Leia’s voice echoed around the large throne room.  
  
After Ben admitted to his family that he'd imprinted on a mortal, he was surprised by their reactions. While there were some concerns, for the most part they were all supportive and happy Ben had finally imprinted. Only Uncle Luke remained extremely skeptical. He was convinced that if Ben brought Rey into their world that Alderaan would fall and their kind would be eradicated.   
  
A bond between vampires and mortals was extremely rare and always ended in tragedy. But Ben was determined that he and Rey would be the ones to break the fatal cycle. That they would be able to make it work. But despite the confidence he had in himself and the hope that Rey would be willing, Ben couldn't help but feel a little anxious. The thought of it not working out brought about a new kind of pain._  
  
 _“I’ve just…I’ve been so lonely,” he said. “It’s so much worse than before I imprinted. She’s all I think about when I’m awake. She’s in my dreams when I sleep. She’s everywhere and in everything. I can still smell her and sometimes…I can still taste her.”_  
  
 _“Oh great. He's going to make a meal of her before she turns,” Luke muttered._  
  
 _Ben lunged at him with fangs bared and claws out. But Luke anticipated this type of reaction. He transformed and flew out of the throne room just as Leia used another one of their powers known as the force to prevent Ben from going after him._  
  
 _“Son, you need to reign in your emotions before you lose control and do something you regret,” she said firmly, as he was frozen in mid air only his eyes capable of moving._  
  
 _She waited patiently until he had pushed away the urge to follow after Luke and rip him limb from limb. Only then did Leia release her hold and Ben fell to the ground in a crouch._  
  
 _“I could never eat her,” he said. “I would never do anything to hurt her. She's who I want. I really do love her and I know we can make it work. We won't be like the others. You believe me? Don’t you?”_  
  
 _Leia sighed and held his large hands in her much smaller ones. “If you say that you love her…then yes I believe you. But as I said before, she will not come willingly and under no circumstances should you compel her. She is the other half of your soul. The one you will rule Alderaan with. The future mother of your heirs. You will treat her as your equal and no less. Even more than your equal in fact. You must no longer try to control her. Do you understand?”_  
  
 _Ben nodded, already nervous for how Rey was going to react to the news that he was taking her away from the only home she’s ever known to eventually be turned into a vampire and become their Queen. But he knew he had to try and knew he had to succeed or he’d be doomed to a lonely, loveless life._  
  
 ** _Patience._**  
  
Ben snapped out of his thoughts and looked around in a panic realizing that Rey had wandered out of sight. But he could still smell her. He transformed and followed after her. She hadn’t made it very far since she wasn’t running. Ben reverted back to his human form as he landed on the path in front of her.  
  
Rey stumbled back a little. “What the –“  
  
“I’m here to take you home,” Ben said.  
  
She was still trying to process what she had just seen. A large bat had transformed into her so called soulmate Ben right in front of her. “ _What_ are you?”  
  
“I told you,” said Ben, walking towards her. “I'm your soulmate.”  
  
“No," she started shaking her head, as she backed away from him. "This…this isn’t funny anymore. Please stop.”  
  
“I told you I would come back for you, Sweetheart. And here I am."   
  
“I’m not going anywhere with you."  
  
“I could’ve taken you much sooner you know.”  
  
“Have you been stalking me?” Rey was starting to feel dizzy.  
  
“I’ve been watching over you."   
  
“And since I didn't know about it, that kind of makes you a stalker."  
  
“You should be grateful I’ve left you alone up till now.”  
  
Rey frowned. "How long exactly have you been 'not' stalking me?"  
  
"Five years."  
  
This had to be a nightmare. One that she hoped to wake up from very soon. There was absolutely no way this was real. No way that _he_ was real. But she couldn't deny the realistic feeling of the cool night air on her skin and breeze blowing strands of hair around her face. She couldn't deny the smell of earth and pine trees and flowers or the dirt and grass beneath her feet.  
  
Ben walked further into her space stopping when he was just inches away. Rey shut her eyes, afraid to open them again. Was this the moment he murdered her for no reason, leaving her body for wolves to devour. Or was he just going to kidnap her with possibly nefarious intentions? Unkar wouldn't miss her. But Rose and her parents would. Would Evan miss her?   
  
Rey could feel Ben's breath against her face. Her eyes shot open and she couldn't help but look over his features more thoroughly now that he was so close. His skin wasn't without blemish and his nose was long and almost too big. His eyelashes were thick and his eyes were mesmerizingly beautiful despite how dark they appeared to be. Rey tried not to stare at his mouth and found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Despite his imperfections and the fact she was creeped out by his odd behavior, Rey was drawn to him.  
  
“We've met before actually," Ben said, still hovering inches away from her face. He tentatively reached to gently trace cold fingers down down the side of her face. "But you don’t remember. I made sure of it.”  
  
“Made sure of it?" Rey frowned. "How?”  
  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”  
  
“If…if I go with you, will I ever see my friends again?”  
  
Ben looked at her sadly and shook his head. “I’m afraid that won’t be possible. Where we’re going…it’s best they don’t remember you at all. I will take care of that too.”  
  
Rey took his words in and nodded. Ben stepped back and held out a hand to her. He wanted her to make the decision to come with him on her own so he wouldn't be tempted to use his compulsion again. Keeping her eyes locked on his, Rey slowly lifted her hand. For a moment, Ben felt relief. This was it. She was finally going to accept her fate and they would leave without further incident. He was surprised when her fist connected with his jaw. It didn't hurt, but he hadn't been expecting it so he staggered back a little.   
  
“Holy shit, you’re as hard as a rock what the hell??” Rey exclaimed, as she clutched her knuckles.  
  
She didn't wait for a response and ran around Ben, as he was still reeling from the shock that she actually punched him. She _wanted_ to injure him in order to get away and this time, she wasn't walking. She was running for her life. And she was fast. But Ben was faster.  
  
Rey’s lungs felt like they were going to explode and tears were flying out of the corners of her eyes. The meadow was just up ahead and the Tico's neighborhood beyond that. But before she could make it out of the trees, strong arms flew around her waist and pulled her back into the darkness.  
  
"Let me go!" Rey screamed, trying to wiggle free of his grasp.  
  
But his hold on her seemed to be get stronger every second she moved against him. With an growl, he threw her to the ground eyes blazing red and Rey crawled back fearfully.   
  
“Why did you do that?!” Ben growled and there was no mistaking the fangs in his mouth or the claws on his hands. Rey could no longer see the white in his eyes. They were completely black and glowing red.  
  
“Please don’t hurt me,” Rey sobbed, still crawling backwards.  
  
"Don't hurt _you_? _You're_ hurting _me_!" he yelled at her.  
  
Why was she so repulsed by him? This was the same way she'd acted after he saved her life. He steadied his breathing and knelt down on the ground, holding his hand out to her again. He was exhausted physically and emotionally. He wanted nothing more than this night to be over. He wanted to be back in Alderaan. And he wanted her to be with him.  
  
“I would never hurt you intentionally, my love,” he said softly. “And I am sorry that I have. But as I said before, I’m your soulmate and I’m here to take you home.”  
  
She shook her head violently. "No, please. I won't tell anyone. Just leave me alone.”  
  
Ben frowned and stood back up. “I can’t do that. Not anymore. I’ve left you alone for long enough. I’ve been alone even longer still. And I am done playing these games with you. We are leaving now.”  
  
He ignored her wails and the way she was kicking and punching him, as he picked her up in his arms. Never had he ever felt such a wide range of emotions in one night. He expected resistance, but had underestimated just how stubborn Rey truly was. There was only one solution to his problem now. He’d wasted enough time trying to convince her of their destiny and his patience was non existent. How dare she continue to deny and defy him. Going against his mother’s advice, Ben compelled Rey into a deep sleep. Soon enough, she’d understand that no matter what she said or did, this was her life now. She belonged to him. Forever.


End file.
